Until Next Time
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Clara and Phillip share a tender farewell in the Christmas Forest.


As they approached the uprooted tree, Clara stopped and turned to face Phillip, a melancholy expression on her face. In just a few day's time, they came to rely on each other, growing to become comrades and friends with a hint of something more. Even though she'd been foolish and blamed him for her mistake about Sugarplum, his forgiveness loyalty to her and **not** to her lineage made her realise that she'd found someone very special.

Phillip was the finest Nutcracker she'd ever seen and she cared for him quite a lot. He was brave, kind and honest and she was certain she'd never meet any other man who could measure up. After experiencing such an adventure by his side, she was hesitant to leave.

"This is where I have to go. The tree leads back into my world."

He looked at the golden rope extending beyond the dark hole. "So London is through there."

"Yes."

"I wish I could go with you, if only for a little while."

Clara's heart gave a leap and she reached out to grasp his hands. "So do I, but you have a new post. Maybe someday, when I'm a little older, you can get some time off your duties and I'll be able to show you what London is like. You'd probably find it wanting, compared to everything here in the four realms."

"Not as long as I were with you," he said breathily. The warmth in his brown eyes seemed to encompass her body and she felt herself blush under his tender gaze.

"You're very kind...Captain." She said the last word playfully, watching his tiny smirk as she said it.

"I did ask you to call me Phillip, you know."

"Oh, yes. How silly of me to forget." She smiled up at him and took a few steps closer.

Snow continued to fall to the ground, some small flakes even landing on her eyelids, but all Clara could see was the redness of Phillip's cheeks and the light touch of gold on his lips.

"I'll miss you when you're gone."

"And I will miss you, but if I'm not here that doesn't mean I'm truly gone. When you miss someone and they aren't around, the memories you keep of them live in your heart."

Phillip's eyes held understanding and he nodded solemnly. "I know I'll always think of you when you're not here."

She brushed her hand to his cheek, same as she'd done when she first saw him standing by his post at the bridge. Her thumb brushed his upper lip and he parted his mouth in surprise. "Let me give you one more thing to remember me by."

Before he could ask her what she meant, Clara leaned forward and placed her lips upon his. It was a gentle kiss as she'd never kissed anyone before, but it felt right. Her hands held on to Phillip's shoulder and slowly, he brought his gloved ones to rest on her waist.

He kept her upright and didn't venture anywhere else on her body - although, the wicked part of her wished his fingers would stray just a teensy bit. Of course, she knew that, as captain of the guard, Phillip wouldn't take a liberty like this on his own. Perhaps she could break him of that habit in due time...

In the meantime, she reveled in the kiss, enjoying the light butterfly touch of his eyelashes against her cheek. She hummed in pleasure, moving her lips to peck his upper one before pulling away so she could breathe. She didn't move out of his embrace and kept her hands on his shoulders, holding her forehead to his.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed until Clara finally had the strength to speak.

"I should go."

"Yes," he replied, voice raspy. "I shouldn't keep you here any longer no matter how much I want to."

Phillip's hands lowered from her waist and he stepped back, the corners of his mouth lifted, with eyes full of so much longing, it made Clara's heart feel like it might burst.

She smiled again - it was infectious when she was around him - and raised a hand, waving. "I'll see you soon, Phillip. That's a promise. And don't forget. I carry you in my heart."

"And I carry you." His deep voice followed her through the tree and all the way back home when she lie in her bed to sleep, surrounding her in her dreams.


End file.
